rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epizod 2
W Królestwie Niebos przyszło na świat nowy ród bogów 6 synów i 6 córek Uranosa i Gai którzy dadzą nową ere , nie tylko u Uranosa i Gai przyszli na świat nowi bogowie bo Nyx narodziła bóstwa przeznczenai Mojry bliźnikaów Hypnosa i Thanatosa ''w Królestwie Niebos ''- Uranosa i Gai Thea:To jest moje Febe:Nie bo moje daj to Thea Rhea:Thea Feeb zachowujecie się jak Thea Febe:Jak co Rheo Rhea:A nic normalnie jak księżniczki Thea Febe:Łatwo ci mówić Rhea Mnemosyne:Oh jejku Rhea Thea Febe:Co jest Mnemosyne Mnemosyne:A nic Temida pisze zwoje Hyperion robi konstelacje z gwiazd Okeanos i Tethys są już małżeństwiem to za dużo Japetos Krios Kojos i Kronos walczą przez siebie zrobione miecze Rhea:No tak wszystko poszło za szybko mam nadzieje że tak łatwo Thea:Rhea nasi rodzice i tak już nas ze sobą zarenczyli Febe:No czuś taki los bogiń Gaja urodziła trzy Cyklopy i trzech Hekatojcherów czyli 100-rękich lecz tak się niespodobali Uranosowi że rzucił ich od razu do czeluści królestwa Tartaru Gaja:To jeszcze dzieci Uranosie ! Uranos:Nie podobali mi się Gajo ! czeba było ich rzucić żeby niezniszczyli świata ! Gaja:Ale to nasze dzieci Uranosie ! nie czeba było ich rzucić do królestwa Tartaru którym władcą i strażnikiem jest właśnie Tartar Uranos:To jest twój problem Gajo takie urodziłaś ! Gaja:Co oh ty ! żałosny gnoju ! Pontos jest lepszym od ciebie ojcem dla swych dzieci bóstw morskich Uranos:Ciekawie z kim Pontos ma ! chyba że z tobą Gajo ! Gaja:Co ! takiego ja mam więcej dzieci od ciebie ! Uranos:No tak Gaja ty dz**** ! Gaja:Uranosie sam robisz tą wojne ale zostaw tyanów i tytanidki spokoju rozumiesz to ! Uranos:Weisz co Gajo idzić do swego królestwa i tyle Gaja:Dobrze ale zabiore ze sobą Japetosa Hyperiona Febe Thee Rhee Kojosa Kriosa Mnemosyne Temide Kronosa a ty nic Uranos:Dobra Gajo chcesz wojny to bedziesz ją miała Gaja poszła z tronu niebios Gaja:Na szczęscie Okeanos i Tethys są u Pontosa i wspólnie naszmi dziećmi bogami morskimi chocie moi tytani i tytanidy idziemy do mojego królestwa Hyperion Febe Thea Temida Japetos Kojos Mnemosyne Krios Rhea Kronos:Ale matko ziemio a co teraz Gaja zaobrała swoje dzieci tytanów i tytanid do swego królestwa natury ''w Królestwie Natury - Gai '' Rhea:Matko ziemio mas ztu pięknie chyba pójde w twoje ślady Gaja:Córko to nie jest takie proste ty Rheo możesz coś innego Rhea:Jak Tethys Febe i Thea wróżą a Temida jest od prawa a Hyperion od gwiazd Gaja:Każdy z was ma swoje zadanie w tym świecie Rhea:Matko ziemio no prosze Gaja:No dobrze Rheo ale bedziesz zajmować się rolnictwem Rhea:Dobrze Gaja;Jesteś jeszcze młoda i wy wszyscy teraz jest babcią od Okeanosa i Tethys Temida Mnemosyne:Hyperion i Thea się razem i mają ........a Kojos z Febe też mają ..... Rhea:Co zostaliśmy my Gaja:Ale szybko jest już bardziej babcią Temida:Matko ziemio to nie wszystko Krios prosił o rękę córki Pontosa Eurybie Mnemosyne:Matko ziemio co teraz Rhea:Jeszcze troche to ja bede i ty Temido i Mnemosyne Temida Mnemosyne:O nie nigdy Tethys przyszła ze swymi ilkoma dziecmi by pokazać Gai swej Matce Ziemi i swym siostrą swe pociechy Tethys:Matko ziemio o to moje choć przyszło ze mną kilka mam ich aż każde po 300 synów i 300córek rzek Rhea Temida Mnemosyne:To razem jest 600 ? Wow Tethys Gaja:To miło Tethys a jak się nazywają Tethys:Wspólnie z Okeanosem synów nazwaliśmy Potomoi a córki Oceanidy po jego imieniu ale mają swoje imiona Rhea:Ja swoim dam pojedynczo Temida:Rhea kto ci został Krios już żeni się z Eurybie i tak samo Hyperion z Theą i Kojos z Febe Mnemosyne:Zostali tylko Japetos i Kronos Tethys:Już z tego zwiazku są synowie czyli bośtwa mrskie to nasze przyrodnie rodzeństwo Temida Mnemosyne Rhea:Skąd Tethys ? Gaja:A Pontosowi urodziła bogów morskich Thaumasa Nereusa Eurybie Fokosa i Keto Tethys Temida Rhea Mnemosyne:Matko ziemio czyli Gaja:Nic z tym nie grozi Tethys:No to ja wracam do królestwa morskiego tylko cześć ze mną poszły poznać swą babke Gaja Temida Rhea Mnemosyne:Oooo a jak mają Tethys:Przedstwacie się Styks:Ja jestem Styks jestem boginią rzeczną a tu jest Nil a tu Eurynome Inachos Doris Kebren a reszta jest jak nasza matka mówiła są w królestwie morskim Eurynome Inachos Doris Kebren Nil:Witaj Matko Ziemio Tethys:No chocie wracam do królestwa morskeigo Tethys ze swymi dziecmi wróciła do królestwa morskiego , w tym czasie Uranos poczuł samotność bez Gai ''w Królestwie Niebos - Uranos i Gai '' Uranos:Musze odzysakć Gaje i to natychmiast zanim znajdzie innego boga Eros:Teraz Uranosie żałujesz tego co zrobiłeś Uranos:Cicho być Eros:No to znikam Uranos:Już wiem zrobie atak na królestwo Gai Uranos w tym momecie zaatakował królestwo Gai a Gaja swych myślach zapalowała plan zgładzenia Uranosa Gaja:No kto z was chce obalić swego okrutnego ojca Uranosa Kronos:Matko ziemio ja to zrobie poszcze naszych młodszych braci Gaja:Doskonale Kronosie masz to jest sierp Kronos:Dobrze